1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to freight partitions and, more particularly, to freight partitions used to secure cargo within passenger vehicles.
Freight partitions, or "cargo nets" as they are commonly referred to, are in use throughout the world today. Cargo nets are used whenever there is a need to restrain the movement of cargo, i.e., whenever it is wished to have a cargo to remain within a defined area. As such, they are commonly used in airplanes, automobiles, trucks, and passenger vehicles.
While cargo nets for passenger vehicles are considered useful items, they are often difficult to install and remove. In addition, when only one article of cargo is to be retrieved, it is often necessary to detach the entire cargo net from the vehicle first, in order to permit access to any of the articles in the cargo.
Cargo nets for passenger vehicles, are often attached in a manner that does not permit ready adjustment of the tension applied to the restrained articles. To be able to adjust the tension of the cargo net is a desirable feature, in that less tension is required to hold light and fragile articles than is required to hold heavy durable goods.
2. Description of Prior Art
Freight partitions and cargo restraint systems are already known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,170,913 to Rowe, that issued Aug. 29, 1939, describes an anchorage system for railway boxcars.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,385 to Elsner, that issued Dec. 21, 1965, describes a cargo control system for railway boxcars and the like heavier carrying vehicles in which dunnage systems are used.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,673 to Nelson, that issued Apr. 15, 1969, describes a luggage retainer of tie downs and anchor straps that conform to the various configurations of the walls of automobile luggage compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,955 to Duds, that issued Apr. 21, 1981, describes a storage partition that is hidden from view and particularly well suited for use within station wagons.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,557 to Lemp, that issued Jun. 9, 1987, describes an interior cover panel useful for keeping the cargo of a hatchback or a station wagon hidden from view.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,802 to Rewis, that issued Sep. 27, 1988, describes a freight cover for use in the box of a truck constructed of a panel of flexible material with a rigid bottom strip extendible upwards and detachably secured to the truck box.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with prior devices.